Wet wipes, such as baby wipes, are typically packaged in a plastic container or tub containing a stack of wipes. To remove an individual wipe from the tub, the lid is opened and the user reaches in and grasps and removes the top wipe from the stack. The wipes are packaged in a variety of choices regarding the number of wipes within the tub. Some current products contain as few as 16 wipes, while others contain as many as 128, depending on the consumer demand for the different sizes. Regardless of the number of wipes within the stack, a common complaint centers around the tendency for some wipes to stick together, resulting in the removal of two wipes instead of one, or failure of the wipe to dispense in a fully-open condition which requires the user to unfold the wipe before use. These are sources of aggravation for the user, particularly when reaching for a baby wipe with one hand and trying to manage a squirming infant with the other.